Is This Feeling Love Or Lust?
by Jenbunny
Summary: Mamoru kisses Sailor Moon during a battle, but doesn't know if it's love he's feeling for her. So he decides to kiss his worst enemy to test a theory. The problem is HOW to go about it? It's not like she's just going to let him Kiss her!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Ok I started this fic a few years ago, it was created from a challenge on one of the fanfiction lists I'm on. The challenge was as follows:

"Mamoru abruptly kisses Sailor Moon during a battle-in front of the Senshi-but doesn't know if it's love he's feeling for her. So he decides to kiss his worst enemy to test a theory. The problem is HOW to go about it? It's not like she's just going to let him KISS her!"

Anyway, I am a slow writer but I promise I will finish this story. Just be patient with me ...

*******************************************************************************************************************

Tuxedo Kamen stood in the shadows watching Sailor Moon as she dusted the current Youma. He had already aided the young sailor suited warrior earlier when she had almost been sliced in half by the Youma's wicked blade.

As usual he had given the senshi his encouraging words and then slipped into the shadows. He had been about to leave, but had turned back to watch the object of his thoughts. Sailor Moon was currently cheering happily about her defeat of the Youma, while Sailor Mars was angrily chiding their leader.

Tuxedo Kamen shifted slightly and wondered what it was about Sailor Moon that drew him to her. She was like a golden angel, an innocent child fighting the demons of the night. At times he wished that he could protect his angel from the nightmares that were loose in the city so that she need never to look upon them again. He hated to see her in danger and always wondered if the next time she were in danger would he be in time to save her. However, the selfish side of him was glad that Sailor Moon had to fight the Youmas almost nightly, after all it gave him a chance to watch her in battle.

The young man's eyes glinted hungrily behind the mask he wore to protect his identity. Yes he did enjoy watching Sailor Moon fight, after all those short skirts that were a part of their fukus didn't leave much to the imagination. While fighting, the senshi had to do a lot of jumping and it was quite a show for a 19-year-old man, not to mention the times he actually was able to hold her close.

Tuxedo Kamen shook off the impure thoughts for the young heroine and turned to leap away into the night. However, right when he was gathering himself for the leap he felt a gentle touch on his arm and glanced over in surprise.

The object of his thoughts was standing next to him, her small hand gently resting on his arm. Briefly Tuxedo Kamen wondered how the golden haired angel had approached him without him knowing it, however at the angel's words those thoughts flew from his mind.

While she had been arguing with Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon had suddenly realized her hero was still there. He hadn't really left like he usually did. She quickly snapped her mouth shut, her cheeks blushing a light red at the thought that her hero had seen her in a childish tongue battle.

It didn't take her long to figure out that although the masked man was still there, it seemed his thoughts were a million miles away. The young warrior waved her teammates quiet for a moment and lightly stepped over to Tuxedo Kamen's side, placing her small hand lightly on his arm to catch his attention.

When he glanced over at her, Sailor Moon smiled shyly before asking, "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, is everything ok?"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled charmingly at the little angel by his side and smoothly purred, "Why yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Encouraged by her hero's smile Sailor Moon's smile brightened as she giggled lightly and responded, "Well, its just you usually leave after rescuing me. I saw you standing here and wondered if anything was wrong?"

The young man remained silent for a moment as he stared down at Sailor Moon. Her gold hair shone in the moonlight, making it appear almost silver. Her blue eyes also seemed to be silver blue in the moonlight, giving the young girl an almost ethereal beauty. She really was such a pretty little thing, such trust and innocence shining in her gaze.

Tuxedo Kamen shifted uncomfortably as the familiar feeling of attraction burned throughout his body. It seemed to him as if from the very first moment he laid eyes on this innocent little minx, he had desired her more then anything. He was well aware of the fact that Sailor Moon and her Senshi were rather young, but that didn't seem to stop the burning attraction he felt for the little blonde. In fact, the attraction only grew each time he held her in his arms.

Sailor Moon watched her hero uncertainly, wondering if she should attempt to talk to him again. The way he was staring at her was making her feel very hot and uncomfortable. Finally the blonde started to remove her hand from his arm, deciding that perhaps Tuxedo Kamen didn't want to talk. However before she could even began to think about what had happened, Tuxedo Kamen's hand caught hold of her wrist in a tight grip. She stared up at her hero questioningly, although still trusting to her belief that Tuxedo Kamen would never hurt her. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"

Tuxedo Kamen gently caressed the captive wrist within his grasp as he continued to stare into the innocent silver blue eyes of Sailor Moon. He smiled charmingly at her question and for once decided not to silence the little devil urging him to do what he had wanted to for a very long time.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened slightly as Tuxedo Kamen started to gently caress her wrist; almost seeming to burn her skin even through the glove she wore. "T-Tuxedo K-Kamen-sama?"

The masked hero smiled reassuringly and drew the little blonde closer, for once forgetting the three senshi staring wide eyed at the two of them. With his other hand Tuxedo Kamen gently urged his captive to look up at him before tracing her jaw gently with his finger. "Its ok Sailor Moon," he purred softly, "everything will be just fine."

He then leaned down and gently kissed her. Instantly he felt the young blonde stiffen in surprise, however the raging fire that instantly swept through him soon chased any thought of retreating away.

Tuxedo Kamen quickly released Sailor Moon's wrist and slid his hand around to the small of her back, pressing her intimately against him. He expertly began to nibble at his captive's lips, urging them open so that his tongue could slip inside and mingle with her own.

Sailor Moon was frozen in surprise, her hero had never done anything like this before. However, the only thought that the little blonde really registered was that she had never felt this way before. It seemed as if a fire was starting to burn deep within, a fire that urged her to wrap her arms around Tuxedo Kamen's neck and open her mouth under his onslaught. A fire that urged her to give her hero complete control and access, a fire that she obeyed.

Tuxedo Kamen deepened the kiss the moment Sailor Moon allowed him access. He expertly stroked and coaxed the young girl into responding to his demanding kisses. Holding the girl intimately against him with one hand, Tuxedo Kamen casually and almost unknowingly allowed his other hand to slip under her skirt to lightly caress her thigh.

The three Senshi stared at their leader and the masked man that always rescued her in surprise. Their mouths were opened as far as they could be opened, while their eyes were large and round with shock. Tuxedo Kamen was kissing their leader and getting all together too touchy for their piece of mind. However, it was the small black cat that brought them out of their shock.

Luna had just arrived on the battle scene to find Tuxedo Kamen, the man she wasn't entirely sure that she trusted, kissing Sailor Moon like there was no tomorrow. It didn't cool her rage any to know that his hand was caressing her young charge rather intimately, not to mention the fact that he was pressing Sailor Moon against him in a way that was very improper. The small black cat let out a terrifying yowl and leaped at the masked man, intending to do serious bodily harm to him for daring to touch her charge.

The angry yowl finally intruded upon Tuxedo Kamen's lust filled mind and he quickly pushed Sailor Moon away from him. He easily caught the infuriated cat and held her at arm's length away from him while staring at Sailor Moon in horror. What had he done? Oh gods, what had he done?

The only words that the masked hero could get out were, "Oh my god! I just frenched Sailor Moon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. I have no intention of making any money off of them, please don't sue me.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. You have all made me feel really good and I appreciate the time you spent commenting on my story..

Anyway, remember I am a slow writer but I promise I will finish this story. Just be patient with me ...

************************************************************************

At Luna's arrival, the three speechless senshi were finally able to recover their senses and overcome the openmouthed shock that they had been feeling. Mercury attempted to speak, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "This is ... I mean ... um ..." Finally the blue haired senshi simply covered her face in her hands and whispered, "Oh dear, that was rather embarrassing."

Jupiter glanced at her more timid friend in annoyance and murmured, "Mercury, don't be silly. It's not embarrassing, it's outrageous. Luna is absolutely right." She turned her attention back to the masked hero, her eyes blazing with promised violence. She took an angry step forward and snarled, "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, how dare you take advantage of Sailor Moon like that! "

Mars glared at Tuxedo Kamen and was about to follow Jupiter's example, however she caught sight of her blonde leader and thoughts of punishing the masked hero flew from her mind. Sailor Moon was still standing where Tuxedo Kamen had pushed her when Luna had arrived on the scene. Her cheeks were flushed and she held one slender hand to her lips as she stared at the ground in confusion. The fiery priestess quickly stepped to her friend and leader's side and whispered, "Sailor Moon, are you ok?"

The blonde heroine glanced up at Sailor Mars's words, though for a moment all she did was stare at her, the normally crystalline blue of her eyes darkened with lingering desire . She really couldn't say how she was feeling at that moment. Confused mostly, she still didn't quite understand the feelings that Tuxedo Kamen had caused within her. She barely heard her friends as they voiced their complaints to the masked hero, all she could really think about was how she had felt within his arms ... safe and wonderful. What she really couldn't understand was why it all felt familiar somehow. She knew that she had never been kissed before, especially not like that, so why had it felt as if she had come home. Why had it felt like something she had done before, not once, but many, many times.

Aware that Mars was waiting impatiently for an answer, Sailor Moon attempted a smile, although it was a shaky one. "I'm ok Mars, its just ..." She wasn't really sure how to tell her friend what she was feeling. She was certain that Sailor Mars wouldn't understand and so she simply shook her head and turned to look over at Tuxedo Kamen. It was then that it dawned on her that Jupiter and Luna were prepared to hurt the masked hero because of what had just happened.

Luna, still dangling from Tuxedo Kamen's outstretched arm, growled softly. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her claws slashed the night air murderously as she struggled to reach the masked hero that had dared to touch her young charge. Unable to reach him, she finally hissed angrily, "She's only an innocent young girl and you ... you ... you were ..."

Sailor Moon suddenly darted forward and took the cat from her hero's hands and held her close, preventing her from saying another word. She laid a gentle hand on Jupiter's arm in a silent plea for the taller girl to stand down before turning once more to look up at Tuxedo Kamen. "Thank you for rescuing me earlier Tuxedo Kamen-sama, but I ... I really think that we should be going now. It's getting late and the authorities will probably be here soon."

Her cheeks flushed once again as she noticed that same look from before in his eyes, but she kept her head held high and bravely faced him for a moment more. The blonde was rather proud of herself. She had only stuttered once, even though she still felt very shaken and confused about what had just happened between the two of them.

Tuxedo Kamen had been beginning to get a little angry with the way he was being treated by both Sailor Jupiter and Luna. Yes, he had kissed Sailor Moon without thinking terribly much of the consequences. Yes, he had perhaps gone a little too far; but he had not harmed her in any way. He wouldn't dream of hurting her, in fact he protected her almost nightly. So where did they get off acting like he was some sort of pervert that went around taking advantage of little girls? He had sufficiently regained his composure and had been about to respond angrily to the charges they were both hurling at him, when Sailor Moon returned to his side and retrieved her cat.

He gazed down at her, his eyes darkening with hunger once again as he took in the sight before him. Sailor Moon's lips were still swollen from his earlier kisses and her cheeks were still flushed becomingly. There was just something about her that he couldn't get enough of, however she was correct in assuming that the authorities would soon be there. He took in the growling cat held securely in her arms, as well as the three senshi standing protectively close by before making his decision. Tuxedo Kamen gave his audience a cocky smile, before quickly leaning in and brushing his lips against hers in a feather soft kiss. "You make me feel things I've never felt before ...", he murmured softly against her lips before pulling away. He then stepped back, turned and disappeared into the trees without another word.

Luna continued to growl as she watched the masked hero retreat into the trees. However, the moment she could no longer see him anymore she turned a disapproving glare up to her charge. "Sailor Moon, what did you think you were doing? You are still a very young girl and we don't know anything about that man. We don't even know if we can trust him. He himself has said that we were after the same thing and that he could be an enemy. You should have known better then to allow him to get that close to you."

Sailor Jupiter turned to look at her leader worriedly. She took in Sailor Moon's flushed cheeks and the lingering confusion and desire still evident in her gaze as the little blonde stared off into the trees. Although she would have willingly pounded Tuxedo Kamen into the ground moments before, she felt somewhat differently now. She was well aware of the feelings that Sailor Moon had for the masked hero and it seemed as if he might return some of those feelings. Although she certainly didn't want to see her friend hurt, she also didn't want to stand in the way of her finding happiness and love. Glancing at the angry cat, Jupiter shrugged and cheerfully said, "Let her be Luna, sometimes a girl can't help the things she does when it comes to a handsome guy like that. Besides, somebody that might be an enemy could just as easily turn out to not be the enemy."

Mercury shook her head doubtfully and murmured uneasily, "It is probably safer to assume he is the enemy though and Luna is right about us knowing virtually nothing about him." She turned to look at Sailor Moon and added, "We just don't want you hurt Sailor Moon, you need to be more careful."

Sailor Moon had frozen somewhat when Tuxedo Kamen had leaned in close to her again. However, when his lips had brushed hers ever so softly she had relaxed, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensations he caused. It had been such a light kiss, hardly there at all and yet it had filled her with such an incredible warmth. A soft flush once again rose to her cheeks at the words he murmured against her mouth before pulling away. She watched him go, barely registering anything other then the fact that she wished he could stay.

Eventually she noticed that her friends were speaking to her and she reluctantly turned her attention away from her masked hero. She frowned somewhat when she realized exactly what they were saying. Sailor Moon shook her head stubbornly and insisted, "I think he can be trusted. You don't need to worry about me, I know Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't hurt me. He's always rescuing me, how could he be the enemy?"

Sailor Mars had also watched Tuxedo Kamen leave before turning back to her friends. Although she didn't particularly trust his intentions in regard to Sailor Moon, she wasn't certain Tuxedo Kamen was the enemy either. There seemed to be such a strong connection between her friend and the masked hero, she wondered at what had caused it. Was it just mere attraction between them, or was it something more? The priestess shook her head to clear her thoughts, realizing that whatever the case nothing would get solved tonight and the only thing this conversation would cause was an argument. She sighed irritably before saying, "This really isn't the time to be holding such a discussion. We should be leaving before anyone arrives, we don't want to have to answer any questions. Besides, I have other duties that are more important then standing around here chatting about guys."

Without waiting for anyone to comment on what she had said, the raven haired warrior turned and leaped off into the night. The other four stared quietly after their companion for a moment following her lead, the previous conversation forgotten for the moment in the interest of vacating the park before anyone else arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

All Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. I have no intention of making any money off of them, please don't sue me.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. You have all made me feel really good and I appreciate the time you spent commenting on my story..

I also wanted to apologize for the long time since I last updated or added any stories for that matter. There was a lot of personal things going on in my life like a death in the family and I just haven't felt much like writing. However, I believe I am back now so perhaps things will go a little faster.

Anyway, remember I am a slow writer but I promise I will finish this story. Just be patient with me …

* * *

Mamoru stood on his balcony gazing silently at the moon, his thoughts once more drifting back to the previous night's battle or more precisely to what had occurred after the battle. He hadn't been able to get Sailor Moon out of his mind ever since he had arrived home. He hadn't been able to get to sleep last night until it was nearly dawn and even then it seemed he couldn't escape her. The dreams he usually had of the princess asking him to find the Ginzuishou seemed to have been replaced with dreams of Sailor Moon.

His preoccupation with Sailor Moon hadn't ended when he woke up this morning. She had been on his mind all day, in fact he was fairly certain that he had missed something important one of his sensei had been saying simply because he couldn't seem to stop thinking about how she felt against him. Earlier when he had stopped by the Crown, Motoki had been forced to call his name three times once just to catch his attention while he had been remembering in detail that amazing kiss.

There were times when he didn't particularly mind the images assaulting his mind, after all they were nearly as intoxicating as the blond heroine herself. However, it was getting ridiculous when he couldn't seem to get through his day without remembering something about her. In fact, considering he was standing here longing for another battle just so that he could see her again, well perhaps he was getting a little obsessive.

Mamoru knew that he was attracted to her, you didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out. He wasn't exactly innocent, he had no trouble at all understanding how much he was lusting after her. He'd been attracted to other women before, what guy hadn't been? Still, he had never had any trouble ignoring them or for that matter caring enough to actually act on that attraction.

The real question was, why was she any different? Why did Sailor Moon have the power to affect him so much? What was it about her that attracted him so very much? Was it just merely this incredible chemistry between the two of them that kept her in his thoughts, or was it something else?

What else was there? Love? Impossible, he didn't even know the girl that well. He couldn't possibly have fallen in love with her. She was just the girl that he saved on a nightly basis, there was some sort of connection there but it couldn't be love. The connection had been there on that very first night he had seen her, you couldn't fall in love with someone that quickly. He didn't believe in love at first sight, or rather he didn't believe it would ever happen to him. His heart was too caught up with the princess in his dreams, there simply wasn't room for someone else.

They rarely ever spoke to one another, usually he just showed up to save her and deliver some sort of speech to encourage her and then he left. You couldn't fall in love with someone that you never spoke to, right? He didn't even know who she was when she wasn't being Sailor Moon. He figured she had another identity that she wore when she wasn't fighting, after all he did, but he had no idea who it might be. There was a chance that he did know her alter identity, but he couldn't think of anyone that drove him to distraction like Sailor Moon did.

Well there was Usagi, but the thought that the little Odango was Sailor Moon was laughable. Besides, he was NOT attracted to her. She was just a little brat that he loved to annoy almost as much as she irritated him. Definitely not the same kind of feelings he felt whenever he was around Sailor Moon.

Mamoru shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to think about the irritating blond, or even who Sailor Moon was. He wanted to figure out what he was really feeling for the heroine.

He had been honest when he had told her that she made him feel things that he had never felt before. There was just something about her that made everything seem right. She warmed his heart from the cold loneliness that he had always felt for as long as he could remember. Every time that she was in danger his heart almost stopped in a panic, only to beat extra fast whenever he held her close. She made him feel, well more alive then he had felt in a long time. Only what did any of that mean exactly, was it possible that he was mistaken in his beliefs and had somehow fallen in love with Sailor Moon regardless of the time he'd spent with her and the words shared? Mamoru was certain that he felt something more then just simple attraction to the blond warrior, but wasn't certain what it was. His feelings were too strong to be a schoolboy crush and they were too deep to be mere fondness. So if it wasn't just attraction and it wasn't a mere crush or even fondness for the girl, then what was it? What else was there but love and if it was love?

He wandered back into his apartment and settled himself on the couch still deep in thought. He was determined to figure this out, otherwise he might never be able to get her out of his mind. The possibility that he might could have fallen for Sailor Moon was simply staggering. Mamoru wasn't sure it was even possible, but how else could one explain away everything he was feeling?

Mamoru growled, irritated with himself. He didn't even know if love was what he was feeling, he could very well be wrong and it was simply lust … a very strong desire mind you, but still simple lust he was feeling for the golden haired senshi. He needed to figure this out and be certain about things before he drove himself crazy with these thoughts.

How did one go about doing that though? Mamoru was certain that he could sit here thinking for an eternity and still not be able to come up with the answers he desired. It wouldn't be very logical to base his judgment on his thoughts and feelings alone as he didn't have enough experience with things like this. Unfortunately he also couldn't go to anyone to get the answers he wanted. Mamoru shuddered at the mere thought of going to Motoki for advice on his problems and he didn't think any of his sensei at school would be very helpful in the situation either.

Besides, what could he tell them? He was having trouble with his feelings in regards to Sailor Moon? Mamoru didn't think so, they would either think he was insane or they would realize that he was Tuxedo Kamen … or worse they would laugh at him. This was far too personal a problem to even consider doing something like that even if he were to lie and say it was about some other girl.

At any rate, Mamoru wasn't certain that anyone could explain things to him anyway. Feelings were one of those things that were hard to explain in the first place, kind of like trying to explain colors to someone who had never seen anything before. No this was something he was going to have to figure out for himself, but how did one go about doing that?

Mamoru thought long and hard about his predicament, before finally deciding that perhaps what he needed to do was go about this scientifically. An experiment of sorts, after all any good student knew that the best way to answer a question or investigate a problem was with the scientific method of carrying out experiments or tests. Mamoru considered himself to be a very good student and so to him this seemed like a good idea.

He had already made an observation. There was something about Sailor Moon that drew him to her like a moth to flame. He had asked his questions. What was it about her? Was it merely attraction or something more? Mamoru had a theory, it was possible that he might have fallen in love with Sailor Moon. Now he needed some sort of experiment to test that theory with so that he could analyze the results, draw his conclusions, and have his answers.

Mamoru relaxed into the soft leather of his couch, happy with his decision. This would work, Mamoru was certain about that. After all he did consider himself to be a good student and so whatever experiment he carried out would definitely give him the answers he desired. Now all he had to do was come up with a suitable experiment that would tell him whether it was merely lust or love that he was feeling for Sailor Moon. The high school student leaned his head against the wall and tapped his fingers against the back of the couch, wracking his mind for an idea. There had to be some sort of experiment that would successfully test out his theory and tell him what he wanted to know, but what was it?

After another hour or two of coming up with and tossing out various ideas, Mamoru suddenly grinned slyly. The perfect idea had just come to him, an idea that couldn't possibly fail. It was a kiss that had started this problem for him and it was a kiss that would solve it for him. All he had to do was find some other girl to kiss and see if she invoked even half of the feelings that Sailor Moon caused him to feel. If she did, well then he couldn't possibly be in love with Sailor Moon and it was merely an intense desire he was feeling. If she didn't, well he'd deal with that later if there was a need to.

It was perfect, all he needed was a willing girl to kiss and his answers would be solved. It shouldn't be too difficult to find a willing girl, Mamoru was fairly certain that most of the girls in his school hung on his every word. He simply hadn't bothered to pay much attention to them before, but this was a special circumstance. He needed to know the truth about his feelings for Sailor Moon. If he had to kiss some other girl to get them then so be it. It wouldn't be that difficult an ordeal, it was only a kiss after all.

With these final thoughts Mamoru rose from the couch and made his way to his bed, confident that his problems had been solved. He would figure out more of the details tomorrow, but for now he was happy with his plan. Having a plan of operation put him back in control of the situation and Mamoru liked it better when he was in control. It made him uneasy when things weren't going the way they were suppose to, or in this case sudden feelings of obsession and little blond warriors got in the way of his normal schedule. Things were bound to go back to normal once he put his plan into action and he figured things out.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes:_**

_All Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. I have no intention of making any money off of them, please don't sue me._

_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story, especially Arabella Violetta who has been with me since the beginning!. You have all made me feel really good and I appreciate the time you spent commenting on my story.._

_I meant to have this story out a lot faster, but I had trouble writing it for some reason. It never seemed good enough for me. I hope that it is at least somewhat pleasing now ^^;; I have a lot of trouble writing arguments especially, so that was hard to create. One good thing though is that this particular chapter is longer then any of my other chapters!_

_Anyway, remember I am a slow writer but I promise I will finish this story. I just either get really busy or my muse doesn't want to function for me. Just be patient with me …_

* * *

Two days later and Mamoru was still in the same dilemma that he had started in. He was no closer to figuring out his feelings for Sailor Moon, only now he was even more frustrated because he couldn't seem to begin his plan of operation. It had started out ok when he had woken up the next morning.

He had gone to class as usual determined to find a girl that he might could kiss and hopefully get the answers he wanted. Mamoru had even come to the conclusion that he couldn't just walk up to a girl and kiss her, that wouldn't be right after all. He would need to get whatever girl he chose in the mood for kisses, which ultimately meant he'd have to take her on a date ... hopefully only the one.

That was where Mamoru's plans took on a whole new level of frustration for him. He didn't want to date, none of his classmates interested him enough. Besides, taking them out on a date would only encourage them to chase after him and Mamoru didn't really want those complications. He really wasn't interested in having a girlfriend. He had pondered the possibility of going up to one of those girls and just suddenly springing a kiss on them, but that had the potential of serious repercussions. Mamoru didn't really want to have to deal with assault issues after all, besides that couldn't possibly encourage the girl just the same as a date would.

There was the possible chance that he could simply walk up to some girl and explain the problem to them. They might be willing to let him kiss them for his experiment if he was lucky, but then he ran the risk of having his problems gossiped about to every single person on the school campus. That wasn't something Mamoru was willing to have done. He did have his pride after all, besides that would eventually get back to Motoki and well Mamoru would never be rid of his friends's unhelpful advice after that.

These were all reasons why Mamoru had become frustrated with his plan. He was still certain that it was a good plan, he just had to figure out how to iron out a few irritating details. Meanwhile, he was still being frustrated with his growing obsession with the golden haired senshi.

Luckily there had been no fights to occur within the last two days because Mamoru wasn't certain he could keep his hands off of Sailor Moon at this point. He still couldn't get her out of his mind. The smallest little thing had the potential to make him think of her; a glint of something gold in the corner of his vision, a trace of some kind of floral scent that reminded him of her perfume, even the moon itself. Yesterday even the little Odango had managed to make him briefly think of Sailor Moon as she glared up at him during on of their spats, it was getting ridiculous.

He couldn't even go to sleep these days without dreaming about her, not that he was complaining about those dreams mind you. They were pleasant to say the least, but he woke up feeling unsatisfied and even more frustrated then he had been before he went to sleep. Besides, there were times when he missed the princess that use to visit him in his dreams, even if she did constantly beg him for something he had no idea how to get.

All in all, Mamoru was beginning to get tremendously frustrated with no idea how to solve his problems. What he needed to do was figure out a way to begin his plan without having to worry about the consequences. Unfortunately he hadn't figured out how to go about doing that, but Mamoru wasn't about to give up just yet. He wasn't a quitter after all, especially not about something as important as this.

Mamoru sipped at his coffee as he pretty much attempted to ignore the hustle and bustle of the arcade around him. He simply sat in his favorite stool at the counter, one of his text books opened in front of him to the chapter he was suppose to be studying though he'd barely glanced at the page. His current dilemma was far more important then his upcoming chemistry test at least to him, especially when one considered that Mamoru pretty much knew the subject anyway.

His main problem it seemed was finding a way to not encourage whomever he chose to kiss, not to mention finding a way to do it with the least amount of effort on his part. Mamoru really had no desire to find himself in a relationship that he hadn't wanted to begin with. All he needed was a kiss, a simple little kiss, that shouldn't have been too hard right?

Unfortunately Mamoru was fairly certain now that if he went to any one of the girls at his school he would only encourage them in their idolization of him. They were annoying enough, he didn't need to make it worse. He could barely walk past them without hearing some sort of longing sigh these days as it was. It was irritating to say the least. No, it was now clear to him that going to any one of those girls would be a bad idea. Unfortunately, this left him with very few options.

The problem was Mamoru didn't actually know all that many girls, not personally anyway. He was a loner and he liked it that way. Relationships were messy and Mamoru was far too complicated a guy to want to entangle himself into one. Besides romance had never been something he frequently thought about. Until recently of course, but Sailor Moon was something entirely different then the ordinary girl.

Motoki would kill him if Mamoru decided to use his little sister in his experiment, for that matter Unazuki herself might kill him. Besides, Mamoru didn't particularly want to kiss his best friend's little sister in the first place. He had known the Furuhata family for long enough for them to almost feel as close as a family might feel, therefore kissing Unazuki was pretty much off limits.

As for the other girls he knew personally, Mamoru was fairly certain that Rei would be willing, but that brought up the very same problems that his classmates came with. Makoto would more then likely kill him if he tried and well Ami might or might not be interested in the whole scientific side of the deal but she'd probably shy away from the thought of kissing any guy. There was the Odango, but ... Mamoru shook his head to clear those thoughts away. Why would he want to kiss an annoying little brat like her?

It was at that very moment that Usagi stepped into the arcade almost as if the very thought of her had somehow summoned her there. Despite his proclaimed dislike of the girl, Mamoru's gaze was immediately drawn to her the moment she walked through the door just like it always was. He barely paid attention to the three girls following on her heels, more interested in studying his blonde nemesis as she bounced over to the counter.

Mamoru ignored the flash of irritation that he felt as he watched Usagi flirt shamelessly with his best friend while she waited for her milkshake. That wasn't anything more then being irritated that Usagi was bothering Motoki, it certainly wasn't jealousy. Why would he, sophisticated high school student that he was, be jealous of the bright smiles Usagi sent toward his best friend?

It never once occurred to him to wonder why he didn't also get irritated at Makoto's same shameless flirting, he never bothered to examine the reasons why he always felt like punching his own best friend whenever he watched Motoki interact with Usagi in his normal cheerful way. It was just something he felt and Mamoru rarely ever examined his feelings in the first place.

Usagi ignored Mamoru's gaze for as long as she could, doing her level best to both enjoy Motoki's attentions and the chocolate milkshake he had set before her. Finally she couldn't ignore it any longer and turned to glare at the upperclassman snapping, "Is there any particular reason you're glaring at me today Mamoru-baka? I haven't even been here for five minutes and you're already annoying me! Give it a rest will you? I have better things to do then to bother with you today."

Mamoru blinked in surprise, not having realized that he had been sitting there glaring at the girl. It didn't take him very long to get into the normal habit of things however, by smoothly saying, "Better things to do Odango and what would those be? You come here every day to do the exact same thing. Playing video games, harassing Motoki, and filling up on milkshakes when you probably should be doing something more useful like studying, or do you like bringing home those 30s on your test papers?"

Usagi frowned and stood up from her chair, unconsciously moving closer to Mamoru as she did so. She never stopped moving until the tips of her shoes hit the stool he was sitting on, not caring at all that she was violating his personal space, or perhaps not even realizing it. "You're here every day too baka, so doesn't that mean you're wasting time just like me and I'm not harassing anyone, especially not Motoki."

Mamoru grinned smugly as the little blonde rose to the bait as she always did. He would never admit it, but the moments when he was arguing with Usagi were some of the highlights of his day. Mamoru would be the first to claim that she was an annoying brat, which she was, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the day to day bantering. There was just something about watching Usagi get riled up that amused him to no end, though again he would never admit to it.

He gestured to the text book on the counter as he scathingly replied, "If you would bother to look before opening your mouth Odango, you would see that although I am here I am using the time to study so no I'm not wasting my time like you are. Furthermore, I actually get good grades where as you do not so even if I was just wasting my time as you say, it wouldn't really matter as much."

Usagi couldn't help the faint blush that spread over her cheeks as she glanced down at Mamoru's text book, having not really noticed it before. She returned her gaze back to Mamoru, refusing to feel too embarrassed. After all lots of people came to the Crown to play games and drink milkshakes didn't they? Usagi was just about to point this out when she realized that Mamoru was still talking.

Mamoru's smile turned contemptuous as he continued, "and the thing about harassing Motoki, you come in here every single day and chatter at him keeping him distracted. Motoki is running a business here in case you hadn't noticed. You aren't his only customer Odango Atama."

He heard Motoki splutter something in the negative at his comment, but he ignored him for the time being. Mamoru was far more interested in rising to his own feet so that he could smirk down at Usagi from his superior height. He could deal with Motoki's irritation later when he wasn't tormenting the young gold haired girl before him.

Usagi's eyes flashed angrily, a frown gracing her features as she listened to what Mamoru was saying. How dare Mamoru even suggest that she was harassing Motoki just because she liked to talk to him. Usagi wasn't an idiot, she knew perfectly well that if Motoki needed to go deal with his other customers he would have done so.

It wasn't like she was holding him against his will or something and besides, didn't Mamoru himself chat with Motoki at times? They were supposedly best friends weren't they? Though how someone as wonderful as Motoki could be the best friend of the biggest jerk she had ever had the misfortune to meet, Usagi would never know.

Before she could even open her mouth to refute every thing Mamoru had just said, Motoki came to her defense. Usagi turned to him with a smile of gratitude and would have thanked him before returning her attention to the baka to give him a well deserved tongue lashing, however it was at that moment that Mamoru rose to his feet. She quickly swallowed down her sudden nervousness at his closeness and forced herself to return to her previous feelings of outrage.

Mamoru deserved to be yelled at after all. It didn't matter in the slightest that he was standing close enough to her that she could feel the heat emanating off of his skin and smell his cologne. It was something that smelled faintly like wild roses, sandalwood, and something spicy ... cinnamon maybe. She shook her head irritably when she realized she was standing there trying to figure out what Mamoru smelled like. It didn't matter what he smelled like, he was a jerk and that's all he would ever be.

Usagi became further irritated when she glared up at Mamoru only to see that infuriating smirk of his. Once again her eyes flashed angrily as she shouted, "Just because I talk to Motoki does not mean that I am harassing him! Motoki doesn't mind when I talk to him, he likes it. If he didn't, he wouldn't spend so much time talking back to me ... besides you talk to him too!"

She suddenly stuck her finger out and jabbed Mamoru hard in the chest as she continued her tirade, "and for the very last time, stop calling me Odango Atama! My name is Usagi, U-sa-gi, got it? I think I've mentioned it enough times by now for even a baka like you to learn it."

Mamoru was thoroughly enjoying himself as he continued to smirk down at her. This was turning out to be one of the best little spats the two of them had ever had. Usagi was definitely matching him word for word this time, not backing down even a little bit from his remarks.

She had a point about the whole harassing Motoki thing, he'd give her that. He did talk to Motoki whenever the sandy haired blond came over to his counter. He couldn't refute her on that point and so he didn't even try. Mamoru had no wish to look like an idiot by trying to deny something that was easily witnessed and provable by everyone else in the arcade. It was better to just let her win that one silently, besides he had won the point about the studying a few moments before. It was only fair to let her win an argument every now and then.

When Usagi dared to jab her finger into his chest however, Mamoru's smirk suddenly intensified. He immediately reached up and caught hold of her wrist in a tight grip to prevent her from being able to poke him any further. He had opened his mouth to respond to her when he suddenly froze, staring down at the small hand caught within his own.

This felt familiar to him, too familiar really, and he didn't have to think long before realizing that this was almost the same position he had held Sailor Moon captive in a few days prior. Odd, he shouldn't be feeling anything that even closely resembled how he had felt that night, not for the odango of all people and yet ... there was something.

Mamoru swallowed uneasily and tried to get back on track with what he had been doing, namely continuing to argue with Usagi. "As for your name, why should I call you by anything other then Odango Atama? I like calling you that. It fits you so much better then your given name after all ..." There, argument resumed.

Usagi couldn't help jumping in surprise when Mamoru captured her wrist within his larger hand. True, she had just been jabbing him in the chest but she hadn't been expecting him to do something like that. In all the months that she had been arguing with Mamoru, he hadn't once ever touched her, not unless you counted the many times she had ran into him of course.

This was different then when she ran into him though. In those times she usually just bounced off of his hard chest to land in an embarrassing heap on the ground at his feet. Occasionally he would reach out and steady her, not allowing her to fall but even that wasn't the same as this. This was him deliberately touching her on his own free will, holding her captive so that she couldn't retreat away form him even if she wanted to.

The moment she realized that she wouldn't be able to retreat from Mamoru, Usagi idly considered the thought that she didn't really want to back away, in fact she had the strangest desire to move closer. She immediately shook those demented thoughts from her head almost as fast as they had come. Why would she want to move closer to the baka? She wanted to be as far from him as she could be, didn't she?

Usagi had been so intent upon her own thoughts that she never noticed the brief moment that Mamoru had frozen in surprise just staring at her. However she did notice when he responded to her previous words by refusing to stop using the hated nickname that he had given her. Usagi immediately tried to tug her wrist away from her tormentor as she grumbled, "Why are you such a jerk? Can't you just be nice for once? What did I ever do to deserve you making fun of me all the time? You should learn to think about how others might feel before you open that mouth of yours baka."

She returned her gaze back up to Mamoru's once more as she was speaking and realized that he wasn't even listening to her anymore. He was simply standing there holding her captive and staring at her, seemingly deep in thought. As she watched him uncertainly, still attempting to tug her wrist free, Mamoru began to get this really intense, determined look in his eyes as he continued to look down at her.

Still holding Usagi's wrist captive within his grasp and preventing her from tugging away from him, Mamoru felt more at ease now that he had successfully continued his argument. Though even as he spoke the words, his mind began spiraling down a much different track.

There was no way that he was attracted to Usagi, right? Mamoru wouldn't deny that with her gold hair and blue eyes she was a pretty little thing, but he still considered her to be an annoying brat. Fun to argue with yes, but still a brat. He was not attracted to her, it was only the similarities of the situation that was getting to him. That was all. On the other hand, now that Mamoru was thinking about it, there actually was no reason on earth that he couldn't use Usagi in his experiment.

It was perfect really. He could kiss Usagi without the slightest bit of worry that she would want a relationship from him. She hated him, thought he was a jerk and a baka. Usagi proclaimed these sentiments on a daily basis to anyone that would listen, much like he himself claimed that she was an annoying brat. A kiss wasn't going to change any of that. Mamoru wouldn't have to worry about her wanting more, he wouldn't have to worry about taking her out on a date first, and he didn't particularly think she'd file any sort of assault charges on him.

The most Usagi was likely to do would be to slap him for his troubles, but he could live with that. She might even let out that ear splitting wail of hers, but he could handle that. Mamoru knew that he might even have to deal with the possibility of her friends wanting to clobber him afterwards, but again he could live with that. Rei would probably be angry, possibly even have her feelings a little hurt if he kissed her best friend, but she needed to get over the idea that he wanted to date her anyway.

Motoki would more then likely be furious with him. He tended to think of Usagi as a surrogate little sister, but Mamoru wasn't particularly worried about his friend's anger. To get the answers to his questions Mamoru was willing to do most anything, even if it meant kissing the pretty little odangoed brat standing before him.

Usagi shifted uneasily, once she noticed how focused on her Mamoru really was. She swallowed anxiously as a strange fluttering heat began to develop in the pit of her stomach, fueled by the look in his eyes. Usagi wasn't at all certain what was going through the upperclassman's mind at this point. What could he be thinking about so deeply? Why was he so focused upon her? Mamoru had never acted this way before and he most certainly had never made her feel this way before.

Unconsciously she licked her lips, a nervous reaction, before dropping her gaze back down to her wrist still held tightly within Mamoru's grasp. These feelings weren't exactly strange to her, she had felt them before after all. Usagi had felt them while being held by Tuxedo Kamen in this very same position just the other day, though they had of course been new to her then. It wasn't the feelings that were confusing her, though she couldn't exactly say she entirely understood them. It was the person bringing them to her that most confused her. Usagi refused to believe that she felt anything even remotely similar for Mamoru that she felt for Tuxedo Kamen. It was impossible, Mamoru was a baka and nothing like her hero Tuxedo Kamen.

Unfortunately, Usagi couldn't deny the fact that she was feeling something, it would be stupid to try. At the very least Mamoru was making her nervous simply because he wasn't talking anymore. He was only staring at her with that determined look in his eyes that she couldn't begin to decipher. He was acting oddly and so she was feeling off kilter, that was all. That was definitely all, there wasn't anything more to it. Mamoru was a jerk and there was no way that she would ever feel anything at all for him.

Just as Mamoru was getting himself ready to get the deed over with and kiss Usagi before she had a chance to object, he noticed her staring up at him with an odd look in her eyes. It was certainly something he had never seen in her eyes before, not that he ever took much notice of her beyond their normal arguments mind you. This was, well it was something he had never expected to see in Usagi's eyes, at least directed his way.

The uncertainty he could understand, this was Usagi he was looking at after all. She was probably uncertain about a lot of things in her life. She was only fourteen and besides that, Usagi was the most air headed ditz that he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Not to mention, Mamoru was certain that she probably had no idea what he had been thinking about while studying her so intensely. Yes, the uncertainty he could understand. It was the other emotion beginning to faintly burn in her eyes that both surprised and intrigued him, the emotion that he could swear was desire.

For a fraction of a second Mamoru considered throwing out his new plan of action, after all if there was even the slightest bit of chance that Usagi was attracted to him then that could throw the whole operation off. That had been the problem with his classmates and Rei, they would have complicated matters with their feelings of attraction. Though Mamoru couldn't deny a certain amount of fascination with the idea of Usagi possibly being attracted to him, he did not want to encourage any sort of feelings in his little blonde nemesis. That would have simply been too strange, not to mention awkward. He enjoyed fighting with her, he most certainly did not harbor any feelings more complicated then that.

For that fraction of a moment, Mamoru considered Usagi's feelings and almost released her without doing a thing. However when she ran her little pink tongue across her lips, all thoughts of releasing Usagi, not to mention pretty much anything else other then kissing her flew out of his mind. Besides, he didn't need to worry about Usagi, even if she was feeling something like attraction it wouldn't last.

She hated him, that was what had made this so perfect. Usagi wasn't going to want a relationship with him because she would forever consider him the jerk, the baka that tormented her so. The only thing that had changed was that this might not be such a chore to pull off. This kiss might just possibly be more enjoyable then he had previously thought, once one got passed the whole idea that he would be kissing the little odangoed brat of course.

Taking a deep breath to try and steady her emotions, Usagi returned her gaze back up to Mamoru determined to make him let her go. He couldn't keep holding her captive like this, there was probably some law against doing things like that right? She wouldn't stand for it any longer. Mamoru was going to release her, they would finish their argument like normal, and then she would return to enjoying her probably by now melting milkshake and Motoki's attentions forgetting all about him until the next time she ran into him.

Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on the fact that somewhere during the couple of minutes that she had dropped her gaze to her wrist, Mamoru's entire expression had changed. In just that short amount of time, Mamoru's eyes had darkened considerably, burning with something that she couldn't easily identify, something that caused that fluttering heat in the pit of her stomach to grow hotter and spread.

Usagi caught her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling at it nervously, unsure of what she was suppose to be doing now or how she was suppose to be acting. Mamoru was really acting strangely and it was beginning to confuse her and make her more then a little anxious. He was suppose to be making his insulting remarks so that she could do the same before they both stalked off to do their own thing, not this ... whatever this was.

So caught up in themselves and the situation at hand, Usagi and Mamoru had forgotten that they were in the middle of a busy arcade. They both failed to notice that everyone in the Crown was now paying sole attention to them. They never noticed that not one person was saying anything. That they were all amazed and bewildered with both of their odd behaviors. In fact their audience was barely breathing so intent were they to not miss even a single word that either of the two antagonists might say. The only sounds echoing throughout the arcade right then were the cheerful background noise from the games themselves and the argument itself. The crowd, most especially the ones closest to the commotion, barely blinked so that they wouldn't miss even the slightest little thing that either of the two combatants might do next. After all everyone that frequented the arcade regularly knew all about the arguments that Usagi and Mamoru generally got into, anything to do with them was bound to attract the attention of most people.

Usagi tensed uneasily as Mamoru's gaze shifted to her mouth, his eyes starting to burn even hotter with something that both frightened and confused her with its intensity. Tugging unsuccessfully at her wrist once more, Usagi gazed hesitantly up at her tormentor and unsteadily stuttered, "M ... Mamoru?"

In an attempt to reassure her and to put her at ease, Mamoru immediately directed his most charming smile toward his companion the moment he heard her stuttering out his name. He then bent down slightly, lips touching the curve of her ear as he whispered, "Don't worry Usagi, there's nothing to be scared of. I just suddenly realized that you would be the perfect person to help me with this problem that I have, that's all. You wouldn't mind helping me out a little would you?"

Usagi shivered slightly as Mamoru's warm breath stirred the curls that lay against her ear. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so excited by his closeness, why she wasn't just shoving the guy away from her and storming off angrily. Usagi was wise enough to recognize her feelings as being the same ones she had felt in Tuxedo Kamen's arms just the other day, but she really couldn't begin to understand why she was feeling them for Mamoru. It didn't make any sense to her. She didn't like Mamoru, didn't want him anywhere near her, she most certainly did not have the same sort of feelings for him that she did for her hero Tuxedo Kamen.

She swallowed uncomfortably, trying to force her mind to think, to understand the words he was saying to her, to forget the feelings surging through her. Help him with a problem? She was still having trouble focusing on much more then him and his nearness, but she was fairly certain that was what he had said. She could do that, Usagi never minded helping people out no matter the situation. She was always there to help someone when she was needed, even jerks like Mamoru ... after all she was Sailor Moon wasn't she?

Once again tugging unsuccessfully in an attempt to free herself from Mamoru's grasp, Usagi nodded briskly, edging as far from him as she was allowed to do, and muttering, "I don't mind helping, just get whatever it is over with ... I told you, I have better things to do then hang around you all day."

Mamoru pulled back slightly at her response, a smirk once again making its way to his face. Despite his earlier reservations, Mamoru was very much aware that he was going to savor the next few moments greatly, which he still found a little odd considering this was Usagi. It didn't matter though, the only thing that mattered was that he was certain that whatever happened after he kissed Usagi, it was going to be worthwhile. He would not only have the answers to the questions that were driving him insane, but it was going to be pleasurable.

"If you're sure," he murmured softly as he slid his free hand around her waist, pulling her body closer to his so that they stood as close as he could get her. Mamoru released Usagi's wrist and reached up to stroke a finger along her cheek, then cupped her jaw and smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip. She started visibly trembling under his ministrations, her wide eyes reflecting his image. For just a moment he silently watched the emotions flicker transparently across her face, panic and tension mingling into a heady combination that called forth an answering response in him. Mamoru couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crossed his own face before he suddenly bent down once more and captured her lips with his own. When Usagi gasped in surprise, he quickly took advantage of her parted lips to deepen the kiss.

* * *

_****__Extra Author's Notes:_

_:P Sorry sorry for ending the chapter there, but this chapter just refused to be ended any other way ... but don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter (though remember I get busy sometimes)_


End file.
